Tremors of the dead
by Tiger2014
Summary: Three months after the fall of Umbrella, Alex, his brothers, girlfriend and friends are settling in with their lives, trying to move on. They're now in the Nevada Desert and in the town of Perfection. Meeting two new friends name Val and Earl, they're now in for a new tremor surprise. TakashixRei. OcxSaeko. OcxShizukaxRika. KohtaxSaya. I do not own Tremors or HOTD. Just my ocs.
1. Chapter 1: Stampede, Earl and Alex!

In a big desert in the United States, a bunch of Japanese kids and a couple of young Japanese womem are sleeping in a huge van parked by a blue truck. A man is standing over a cliff and peeing over the ledge. He finishes peeing and zips up his fly. He walks to the truck. The alarm clock in the van goes off. A Japanese boy turns it off as they all begin to wake up. It's the HOTD kids. It's been three months since they barely survived the zombie apocalypse. They met four boys during their journey in the apocalypse. The four boys are brothers and Marines. Their names are Alex, Jack, Peter and Billy. They helped them survive. Slowly, the world is coming back together since the end of the zombies. As the kids wake up, Takashi gets out of the van and approaches the truck with the man. They both look at the other man and Alex sleeping in the back of the truck in sleeping bags. They're both snoring as they sleep.

Man: Good morning, Mr. Basset and Mr. Morris. This is your wake-up call.

Takashi: Please move your butts.

They both continue snoring. Takashi and the man shake their heads as they roll their eyes. They look to their left and see some cows. They both smirk as they get an idea. The others watch as they move to the side of the truck. They jump on the side and start bouncing and shaking the truck.

Both: Stampede!

Man: Stampede, Earl and Alex!

Takashi: Get out of the way! Get out of the way!

Alex and Earl jump and they both fall off the truck with their sleeping bags. They both panting as they look up. They see the cows, who are looking at them. They both frown.

Earl: You dumb crap.

Alex: (Gets up angrily) Takashi, you jerk! You think that's funny?!

Takashi laughs with the man. Earl gets up too. The others all laugh too as they walk to them. Rei shakes her head as she giggles.

Earl: I was in a stampede once. Three hundred head going heck-bent for the horizon.

Man: Now, exactly how many cows are required for a stampede, Earl? I mean, is it like three or more? Is there a minimum speed?

Earl: I wish a stampede up your butt.

Alex: Same here. One of these days, dude, I'm gonna kick your butt.

Takashi: Go ahead. Take your best shot.

Billy: (Breaks them up) Come on, guys. Lighten up.

They walk to the van as Earl and his partner smoke. Everyone gets their clothes out to change.

Peter: Who goes first?

Rei: We changed yesterday. It's your guys' turn now.

Kohta: Well, two can change behind the van. So, who goes first?

Alex sticks his hand out with Billy. Takashi and Kohta do the same. They count to three and they show paper and scissors.

Alex: Scissors cut paper. We win.

They take their clothes and go behind the van. Takashi and Kohta shake their heads while the other chuckle. They help Earl and his partner work. They set up wooden sticks on the ground and put up barbwire on them to build wire fences. Jack accidentally cuts his hand on the wire.

Jack: Ah! Dang it!

Shizuka: Oh! Jack! Here, let me see your hand.

He shows his hand to her. She removes the wire off it and cleans up the cut. She puts a band-aid on it. He smiles at her and she smiles back. Rika smiles too, knowing her boyfriend and girlfriend are truly happy together. Alex, Peter, and Billy look at their brother and smile too. Alex look at Saeko, and she looks at him. She smiles at him. He winks at her. They continue working on the fence. Alice's dog, Zeke goes to the bathroom.

Peter: You know, guys. I ask you, is this a job for intelligent people?

Jack: Show me one. I'll ask him.

Peter: I mean, look at us. It's been three months since we buried Umbrella to the ground and took down Wesker, saved the world from going to an end, destroyed the zombie infection and the T-Virus, and now, we're living in America while Japan is still under repair. If we were real serious about earning money, we'd quit being hired hands...

Alex: Handymen, bro. We are handymen.

Billy: Yeah, yeah. We should quit this job and find ourselves some real employment.

Jack: Well, don't forget. We're still Marines. Besides, we get paid for this.

Takashi: Yeah. Are we gonna give up all this personal freedom? I don't know. Besides, we're still trying to get our lives back after what happened to all of us.

Earl: (Overhears them) You're right. All the survivors from the zombies are still trying to get their lives back and move on.

Saya: (Scoffs) Please. You and Val are always like this, even when the T-Virus happened.

Kohta: Hey, come on, Saya. We're all still upset here, so let's try to get along.

She shakes her head and they all continue working. An hour later, they finish the fence and they drive on the road for a town. The group drives behind Earl and Val. Rei rests her head on Takashi's shoulder. He smiles at her and wraps his arm around her. She smiles too. Thanks to Alex, they're back together as a couple, and they love each other so much.

Alex: So, what's the next one?

Jack: It's garbage day.

Billy: Oh, man! Already?

Peter: Yep. I can't believe we ran into our father's old friend, Burt Gummer.

Kohta: Does he got any guns?

Alex: (Smirks) Yep. He does. Downstairs in his basement, but he won't let you touch 'em. They're all precious to him.

Kohta: Oh, man.

Alex shakes his head and continues driving. He sees Val and Earl driving off road. He sees a red truck in the sands on the left side. He figures it must be the new grad student. They drive off ahead without them to head for town. Saeko shakes her head too. She thinks Val and Earl can be annoying sometimes. She puts her hand on Alex's shoulder. He looks at her and smiles. She smiles back. She kisses his cheek. He continues driving.


	2. Chapter 2: Perfection

The group continues driving on the road. Just then, they come to a very small town. They drive by a sign that says, "City of Perfection. Est. 1902. Pop: 14. Elev 2135". They pass some houses and park their vehicle by some trailers. Everyone gets out and looks around the place. Just then, they see Val and Earl coming in and they park their truck by a market across the street. The name of the market is on top. "Walter Chang's Market". They go to the market. Standing and throwing a basketball at some parked cars from the porch of the market is a young man wearing a purple jersey. Val and Earl get out of their truck.

Val: (To boy) Hey, pizza face!

Kohta: What's up, Melvin?

Earl: Melvin? Melvin! You touch that truck and die.

Melvin: (Sarcastically) Oh, man, I'm really shaking.

Rika: (Glares at him) You're gonna be shaking if you don't shut up.

Billy: Yeah. Don't forget what happened after you dent our van.

Saya: So, if you do it again, I'll feed you a fist.

Melvin keeps his mouth shut down and throws his ball at the wall. Everyone goes inside to eat. Inside, a couple are talking to the owner of the market. The man is Burt Gummer, and the woman's his wife, Heather. Burt looks at some bullets.

Burt: Thanks, Walter. Look, these are hollow points, but they're not Hydrashok hollow points.

Walter: Excuse me, I thought bullets were bullets.

Heather: (Sees Val, Earl, the marines and group) Hi, guys. What you been doing?

Alex: Oh, nothing. Just finished making a new fence out in the desert.

Val: We ran into that new college student, that Rona.

Earl: Rhonda. Yeah, she's having trouble with her, uh, uh, things.

Walter serves Val and Earl beer, and gives the group some soda and water. Alice takes juice. She takes a little bowl and pours water in it for Zeke. Zeke then drinks it. Alex and Jack sit by Burt. He pats his shoulder and Heather wraps her arm around Jack. They both smile at them.

Burt: (To Val) You know, those college kids turn up oil or uranium or something out there. Next thing the feds will be at our door. "Sorry. Time to move. Eminent domain."

Heather: (Looks at him, pats his shoulder) Down, honey. Down.

Val: Yeah, Burt. The way you worry, you'll have a heart attack before you get a chance to survive World War 3.

Burt: We'll see. We'll see.

Alex and his brothers all laugh at that. Everyone just chuckles. Just then, something whirs. Everyone looks and sees an electric soda collar whirring. Walter looks at the group.

Walter: Hey, guys, listen. Bearing going out. What do you think?

Val: Could be.

Earl: Catch you later, Chang. We got a schedule to keep.

Val: Oh, yeah. See, we plan ahead. That way we don't do anything right now. Earl explained it to me.

Takashi: Listen, me and the guys can do the trash work. Rei, you and the girls can help Walter with his soda problem.

Rei: Ok. Good luck out there, guys.

Peter: You too.

Shizuka: Alice, how about you and Zeke go play with Mindy? She loves to have someone to play with.

Alice: (Smiles) Ok! Come on, Zeke! Let's go play with Mindy!

Zeke barks as she picks him up. Alex smiles at her as she leaves the store. Just then, he gets a big feeling inside. He looks outside. He feels like something is going to happen again. He frowns and shakes his head. He follows his brothers and friends outside to go clean up the garbage.


	3. Chapter 3: Less than Perfection

Earl is pushing some trash with a bulldozer. Some trash is buried under the sand. Val and the boys pick up old trash bags. Some bags are ripped open. Val and Takashi pick up some bags, but they too are ripped open. Trash fall out of them. They throw the bags down in frustration. Alex and his brothers dig up some trash some shovels. They finished and take a break. Val and Earl sit on an old couch while the boys sit on old chairs. The boys take out water bottles and drink them.

Alex: (Swaps away a fly) Dang bugs.

Takashi: Tell me about it.

Kohta: (Sighs) Guys, why are we doing this? We should be treated like heroes. We did save the world from extinction.

Billy: We know. But some things don't last forever. Pretty soon, everyone will forget what happened months ago. And no one will remember who we are. Except for the military.

Peter: Yeah. But what a ride we took.

Alex: (Sighs) Oh, come on, guys. Now this is low. We have got to set our sights a little bit higher.

Then, they all prepare to pump oil underground. The girls help. Alice is still playing with a little girl along with Zeke. On the side of the oil tank says, "Chang's U Rent. Cesspool-Septic pump." They put the pump in the ground while Melvin is sitting down on his chair on his porch while holding his basketball.

Saeko: Hey, Melvin, why don't you come over here and give us a hand?

Jack: Yeah. Most of this crap is yours anyway.

Melvin: Listen, run down to the store and pick me up a six-pack. I'll pay for it.

Earl: Son, beer is for adults. (Walks to the tank to turn on the pump) You know, not having a plan is what keeps us doing jobs like this.

Val: (Turns a value) Just doing jobs like this this is you dragging your feet.

Alex: Yeah. It was your idea that made me, my brothers and friends stay here in Perfection.

Earl: (Looks at him and Val) Are you both gonna stand there and tell me in broad daylight, that I'm the reason we're still in Perfection. You know how close I am to leaving this place right now? (Pulls a lever)

Val: (Walks to him with Alex) We'll call that little bluff.

Both: How close?

The tank rumbles and just then, oil sprays out some little holes in the pump and sprays everyone around. They all shout and yell in disgust as they move away from the oil. Melvin sees this and laughs at them.

Rei: My hair!

Takashi: Jeez! It got in my mouth!

Alex: My eyes!

Val: Gee whiz! Gosh dang!

Saya: (Yells in frustration) Ok, that's it! We are leaving this town now!

Later, everyone cleans up and changes clothes. They all pack up their stuff and prepare to leave the town. Jack comes out of the trailer with a backpack and a lamp. Billy comes out with his PS3.

Billy: Alex, don't forget to get the TVs.

Kohta: Hey, what's that lamp for, Jack?

Jack: I like this lamp.

Shizuka: But you never use it, baby.

Jack: But I still like it. Besides, Rika gave it to me for my birthday. Remember?

Rika: (Giggles) You dummy.

Alex: (Puts the TV in the trunk while Takashi puts the other one in too) Come on, everyone. Let's go.

Everyone gets in the van. Alex starts the engine and they drive backwards. Alex drives towards the name sign. "Z Squad". He grabs the sign and puts it in between. Val and Earl drive in front of them. Just then, they stop their truck as Mindy's mother talks to them. Mindy is playing on her Pogo stick. Alice sees her as she jumps by them. She rolls down the window.

Alice: Mindy, what's the count now?

Mindy: Six hundred and forty!

Alice giggles with Rei and Shizuka. Alex smiles and shakes his head. He waits for Val and Earl to finish talking with Mindy's mother.


	4. Chapter 4: High, dry and bad things

They all drive on the highway. The group all laugh as Val told them what happened.

Billy: I can't believe they said no to free beer.

Alex: (Laughs) I guess they did it! They faced temptation and did not bend! Praise the lord! (Laughs)

Takashi: Now there's nothing, and I mean nothing, between us and Bixby but nothing!

Both: (Give each other high fives) Yeah!

Everyone smiles as Alex continues driving. Just then, Jack sees someone hanging and sitting on a power tower.

Jack: Hey, look at that guy.

Everyone looks too.

Peter: Oh, that's one job I'd never do. Working around electricity.

Jack: (Looks closely) Hey, hold on a minute. That's Edgar Deems.

Alex: (Looks) Really? Oh, yeah. He only wears that one jacket.

Val and Earl must have gotten the same idea, because they pull over and stop by the tower. The group stop by the tower too. Everyone gets out of the vehicles and look up at Edgar. They see him just sitting on the tower, on the ledge of it.

Earl: Man, oh, man, he sure must've been drunk this time. (Shouts at him) Edgar, get your butt down from there!

Edgar doesn't answer. They all just look at him.

Kohta: Uh, is he sleeping?

Val: (Sighs) Well, crap. We can't leave him up there.

Earl chuckles. They both look at each other. They do rock, paper, scissors again. Earl wins again. Alex and Jack look at each other and they do the same thing. Jack wins. Val and Alex look at the tower and shake their heads.

Val: Thank you, Edgar. You own us on this one, you danged old boozehound.

They both walk to the tower and climb up. Everyone watches.

Val: One of these days, you're gonna have to get your butt on a wagon and stay there. Jeez! It's not like I don't have better things to do than to climb towers and drag your hairy butt down.

Alex: Val, quit complaining. Let's just get him down.

They both reach him and look at him. Both their eyes widen as they see a shocking sight.

Both: Jeez!

Edgar is dead. He's clutching onto a pole while holding a rifle. His eyes are open a little. Flies are flying around his face. Alex and Val look at each other. They both grab his body and give it a push. The body falls off the tower. Below, everyone yells as the body falls. Earl and Takashi run to catch it. They both catch it. Takashi looks at it. His eyes widen.

Takashi: Holy crap!

He gets up quickly and dusts himself off as Alex and Val climb back down. Everyone looks at the body. Later, they drive back to Perfection to take the body to a doctor and his wife's place. They live in a trailer while their home is being build. Edgar's body is laying in the trunk of Val and Earl's truck. The doctor looks at it.

Val: Was it a heart attack, doctor?

Doctor: No. He died of dehydration. Thirst.

Alex: Well, that doesn't make any sense. That takes a couple of days, doesn't it?

Doctor: Maybe even three or four.

Earl: You mean he sat up there three or four days?

Saya: He sat up there and just died of thirst.

The doctor nods. Everyone looks at each other with raised eyebrows. Later, they drive off again to head for Bixby. They drive by some road workers.

Jack: That doesn't make any sense.

Rei: Yeah. Why would he just sit up there and die from thirst?

Billy: Maybe he hated Perfection more than us. Maybe he wanted to kill himself.

Kohta: But he had a gun. Why didn't he use that?

Alice: Out of bullets?

Jack: Come on. Somebody must've chased him up there.

Takashi: What, you mean someone who ain't scared of a Winchester rifle? Then what'd they do? Camp out down below and just wait for him to die?

Alex: Well, something really spooked him to stay up there.

They continue driving on the road. Just then, they come across a home farm and they see another shocking sight.

Rika: What the heck?!

Alex stops the van. Earl stops his truck too, and they all get out to get a closer look. They walk to a holding pin where animals are being held in. They find some sheep down. All tore to pieces. Flies are buzzing and blood is everywhere on the ground. Rei and Alice look away. Peter and Earl exhales.

Val: What the crap?

Billy: Jeez, looks like a bunch of coyotes ripped them all up.

They all walk to the house to see the owner.

Val: Hey, Fred! Hey, there, old Fred!

Saeko: (Knocks on his door) Hey, Fred!

She opens the door and walks in. Everyone looks around the place. She comes back out.

Saeko: He's not in there.

Rei: Maybe he left.

Kohta: No, he didn't. His car is still here. Look.

They all look and see his car still parked. Val looks around and sees Fred's hat on the garden. Everyone sees it too. They walk to it.

Earl: This is weird.

Val: This is real weird.

Val kneels down and picks up the hat. Then, underneath the hat is Fred's head. His eyes widen and his mouth is open. Everyone jumps away. Rei and Alice both scream in horror. Takashi and Shizuka run to them and hug them close.

Earl: Jeez!

Val: What the heck's going on? I mean, what the heck is going on?! (Throws down the hat) (Breathes heavily)

Jack: You guys, you don't think that...?

Alex: No. Impossible. We can't be dealing with zombies again. Come on, we need to go back to town and warn everyone!

They all nod and run back to the vehicles.


	5. Chapter 5: Some kind of mutation

The group drive back to Perfection. They drive back to where the road workers are working at. They see one of them jack-hammering the road. Val and Earl stop next to them to warn them about what happened to Fred. After a moment, they drive off again to head back to the town. They arrive at the town. Nestor and Melvin see them and walk to them. They told them what happened to Fred. Melvin talks to them as they walk into the market. Val walks to the pay phone as Walter is talking to a man.

Melvin: Are you serious? Old Fred's dead?

Alex: Dude, something like that.

Melvin: Come on, you're bullcrapping me, right, pal?

Walter: What happened to Fred?

Earl: No worse than Edgar.

Man: What happened to Edgar?

Nestor: You won't believe it.

Saya: We found Edgar dead on one of the power towers just in the desert.

Rei: He died from thirst. We don't know why.

Earl: Here, I need one of those candy bars. (Takes one)

Val: (Hangs up the phone) I don't believe this. The phone is dead. Walter, your phone is dead!

Walter: I didn't do it.

Man: Nestor, what's happening?

Nestor: Somebody killed old Fred.

Walter: What's going on?

Man: What should we do?

They all go outside. The group get back in their vehicles as Nestor talks to them.

Nestor: Now, look, Val, you gotta get to Bixby, and you gotta get the police up here. And you gotta step on it.

Val: (Gets in the truck with Earl) Consider it stepped on.

Alex and his group get back in the van. They all drive off. They pass a sign that says, "Leaving Perfection Valley. Come again". They drive back to where the workers are at again.

Jack: Man, we decided to leave this place just one dang day too late, you know?

Saya: Yep. Well, there's sure as heck nothing to stop us now.

Takashi: Yeah. I just hope the others will be fine while we go to get the police. (Looks ahead, eyes widen) Look out!

Alex looks ahead and sees some rocks in the road. The van and truck stop in front of the rocks. Everyone looks at the rock slide.

Billy: What the heck? Where did these rocks come from?

Saeko: They weren't here. And where are those two workers? I don't see them anywhere.

Kohta: (Scoffs) I mean, are we asking too much of life?

Peter: Where are those guys?

Everyone gets out of the cars and look around for the workers.

Val: What are they doing? Blasting? (Shouting) Hey! Where are you guys? It's not like there's another road, butthole!

Alice looks around. Zeke then starts whimpering. She looks at him and looks to what he's looking at. Her eyes widen as she sees one of the worker's helmets, and it's covered in blood. She screams in fear. Earl looks at her and sees the helmet too.

Earl: Guys! Guys!

They all look at him and Alice. Earl points at the helmet. Everyone looks and sees it too. Their eyes widen too and they look around. Shizuka picks up Alice and comforts her. Kohta picks up Zeke and they all get back in the cars. Alex starts the van up and goes in reverse. Just then, they hit something underneath the van.

Billy: What was that?

Alex: I don't know, but I don't care.

Shizuka continues comforting Alice as she cries. Rei hugs her too. Alex and Takashi look ahead and see Val and Earl are having trouble with their truck. He prepares to get out to see what's wrong, but Saeko stops him. She shakes her head. He then sees them driving their way. He reveres the van again and turns it. They all drive back to the town. They make it back to the town and park the cars in front of the market. They all get out as Burt, Heather, Walter, Nancy, Mindy, Nestor and the man come out to greet them.

Burt: Thought you all were in Bixby by now.

Alex: You're never gonna believe this. A rock slide is blocked off the exit of the area and two of the road workers were killed.

Mindy: (Looks at something) Mom!

Nancy: (Looks) Oh, my gosh!

Everyone looks and their eyes widen. Under Val and Earl's truck is some kind of long creature, wrapped around behind the wheel. And it was ripped in half. Burt and Alex kneel down and look at it.

Heather: Oh, Burt, Alex, be careful.

Melvin: Unreal. Where'd you get it?

Val: I didn't know we had it. (Looks at the group) Did you guys see it?

Rei: No. We didn't see it at all.

Rika: Saya, what do you think it is?

Saya: I don't know. It looks like some kind of snake.

Man: Looks more like an eel to me.

Nestor: Eels live in the water, don't they?

Saya: Of course, dummy. They can't survive without water.

Burt takes a shovel from the truck. He kneels back down and puts it under the truck.

Walter: Don't touch it!

Burt: Relax. It's dead.

Alex looks at it and sees its mouth is holding onto one of the gears under the truck. Burt hits it with the shovel and it lets go of the gear. He picks it up with the shovel and drops it on the ground. Everyone looks at it.

Earl: Hey, it must've grabbed us! That's why the truck stalled out.

Val: Next time I tell you I'm not hung up...

Burt: Hey, wait. This stalled out your truck? (Looks at it) It'd have to be one strong son of a gun.

Heather: (Sniffs, groans) Stinks, too.

Saya: (Looks at it) Look at it. It's been ripped in half. Looks like you guys pulled it hard enough to rip it like that.

Takashi: (Sniffs) Jeez. It stinks bad. It smells like formic acid.

Rei: Yeah. (Covers her nose)

Walter: I'll give you boys $5 for this.

Val: (Looks at him and Earl) $20.

Walter: Okay, $10!

Earl: $15.

Walter: (Looks at him) Okay, $15.

Val: Dang right, $15.

Nancy: (Looks at them) I don't believe you guys.

They both shrug and look back at Burt, who is examining the creature with Alex and Saya.

Burt: Could be a snake! Some kind of mutation.

Saya: Yeah.

Burt: Did you guys encounter anything like this when you're facing Wesker and Umbrella?

Alex: No. We never seen anything like this before. This is a new one.

Burt: Whatever it is, just one of these couldn't eat up Fred and his whole flock of sheep.

Val: So you think there are more of them out there?

Everyone looks at each other with concerned and suspicious looks on their faces. Alex knew his heart was telling him that something bad is going to happen here.


	6. Chapter 6: Who's best on a horse?

Later early in the morning, everyone is in the market. The group watches as Walter makes an example of the dead snake. Uses it for a photo shoot. He's taking pictures of Mindy as she sits down on the chair with the snake behind her. Mindy is scared.

Walter: Mindy, smile.

Nancy: Come on, honey. Don't look so afraid. It's not gonna hurt you. I promise. Come on.

Walter: Mindy, look up. Smile. Hold it.

He takes the picture before she could smile. He turns around and sees Melvin messing around with his cash register.

Walter: Melvin, get out of there!

He pushes him away from it. Val and Earl sit by the counter with the group. They all shake their heads.

Earl: Old Chang, slick as snot, and I ain't lying.

Val: 15 lousy bucks.

Alex: (Drinks his Pepsi) A man who plans ahead...

Saeko: We plan ahead too.

Alex and his friends walk to the table as Burt talks to the folks.

Burt: Look, we arm ourselves, we set perimeters, we stand guard. Any of those snake things show up here, we make them extinct.

Melvin: All right!

Alex: (Chuckles) I'm fine with that.

Billy: Me too.

Jack: Me three.

Nestor: Come on, Burt, get serious.

Miguel: Yeah! You make it sound like a war.

Burt: What have you people got against being prepared? Where's the sugar?

Val: Rambo.

Rei: Yeah. Burt, you, Heather, Alex, Jack, Billy, Peter, me, Takashi and our friends are the only ones who know how to handle weapons well. Everyone else here are just people.

Saya: Yeah. And Alice is a little girl. She can hardly fight. No offense, sweetie.

Alice: It's ok.

Nancy: Wait a minute. Walter's got a CB radio. (Looks at Walter) Why aren't you calling somebody in Bixby? The police...

Walter: No. We can't reach outside the valley because of the mountains. (Looks at Melvin) Melvin, you're next. Come on. Sit down, look scared.

Melvin follows him back to the chair. Heather looks at everyone and speaks to them.

Heather: The phone's out. The road's out. We're on our own.

Nancy: You two are just loving it, aren't you?

Heather: Come on, Nancy. Let's don't get personal about this thing! We gotta do something.

Burt: Heck, yes! (Gets up from his chair and walks to the window) We are completely cut off. We got the cliffs to the north. Mountains to the east and the west. (Walks back to his chair and sits down) That's why Heather and me settled here in the first place. Geographic isolation.

Nancy: Well, there's gotta be some way we can get help.

Nestor: For good's sake, this isn't the moon!

Burt: What are you gonna do, walk the 38 miles to Bixby?

Peter: Heck, no. We'll die of heat stroke from the sun. And those things are out there right now. And chances are, they'll have the advance at night.

Saeko: True.

Miguel: Hey, there's Walter's saddle horses.

Walter: (To Melvin) That's it. (Takes a picture, turns around and talks to the group) You're welcome to them.

Miguel: Somebody could ride to Bixby.

Burt: (Nods) That's not bad. That's not bad. Who's best on a horse?

The locals look at each other, and they look at Val, Earl, Alex, his brothers and his friends. They all look at them and sighs. An hour later, they get the horses ready. Kohta will riding with Val, while Saya is riding with Earl. Alex will be riding with Saeko. Rei will be riding with Takashi. Jack will be riding with Rika, and Peter will be riding with Billy. Shizuka will be staying behind with Alice and Zeke to watch them.

Val: Walter, they better be fast. We don't wanna be stuck on a bunch of canners.

Earl: (Walks to get some guns) Those snake things couldn't travel that fast.

Val: Crap, for all you know, they could fly.

Earl: (Comes back with a rifle and a pistol) Here, what do you want? This colt or Edgar's old rifle?

Val: Rifle.

They both do rock, paper, scissors again. Alice and Mindy giggle at this. Earl uses scissors, and Val uses rock. He wins. He takes the rifle, and Earl takes the colt. Walter comes to him with ammo and cheese.

Walter: Hey, Earl. Here's some Swiss cheese and some bullets.

Earl: (Takes them) Thanks, Walter.

Alex and his brothers load their MP5s and carry them on their shoulders. Just then, Burt and Heather come back in their jeep. They both carry sniper rifles.

Burt: You guys all set?

Alex: Well, ready as we'll ever be.

Burt: Heather and I are gonna drive around. We'll see if we can find that college girl, tell her to get her butt back into town.

Val: Good idea. We'll swing by the doctor's place and see if they went into Bixby or not.

They all get on their horses with partners holding onto their backs. Heather sees their weapons they're carrying.

Heather: Hey, wait a minute, people. Y'all gonna have to take something that packs more of a punch than that 30-30. Why don't you take one of our Browning Autos? Or better than that, why don't you just take my Model 70? Its .375 H&H mag.

She hands her sniper rifle to Kohta. He smiles and takes it.

Kohta: Thanks, Heather. I'm sure I'm gonna love using it.

Just then, they all hear Melvin screaming inside the market. They all turn around, and see him running out of the store with the snake thing all around him. Alice and Mindy both scream in terror as Nancy and Shizuka pull them back and hold them close. Everyone jumps.

Melvin: (Screaming) It's got me! It's got me!

Then, he starts laughing at them. They realize he played a joke on them. They all glare at him.

Walter: Melvin!

Nancy: Grow up!

Shizuka: Melvin, that wasn't funny! You really scared Alice and Mindy!

Burt: Dang it, Melvin!

He walks to him with a stern look on his face. He gulps in fear as he, Walter, and Shizuka glare at him.

Burt: You came that close. Too close. No more games.

Alex, Val, Earl, and their group glare at him too as they're on the horses.

Earl: Melvin, one of these days, somebody's gonna kick your butt.

Saya: And it could be us that will kick it! Now you better stop that now!

They ride off into the desert as everyone watches. Alice and Shizuka wave goodbye to them. Rei waves back at them. They ride through the desert, making their way to the doctor's place. The sun sets on the doc's place. They made it there. They all look around. They see that the doc's car is gone. Val and Takashi walk to the trailer to check inside.

Val: Doctor?

Takashi: Hey, doc. You in here?

They don't see him or his wife. They walk back to the others. Alex and Earl check out the construction house and don't see them working on the house.

Saya: They're not here.

Val: Man, I hate this crap.

Earl: Wait a minute. The car's gone. We just missed them, that's all.

Jack: (Listens and hears music coming from somewhere) Then where the heck's the dang golden oldie coming from?

Rei and Takashi move around on the dirt. Alex looks around and then, he spots something odd. He sees a generator on the ground. It's been tore apart and covered in something. He frowns. Just then, he hears Rei kicking something metal. He looks and sees she's kicking something on the dirt. Everyone walks to where she's standing. They all kneel down.

Peter: What the heck is this?

Jack: You got me.

They all brush away the dirt with their hands. They find a front of a car in the ground. They continue brushing away the dirt to reveal headlights shining through the ground. Music continues playing. Their eyes widen and are in shock. They see that the car is under the dirt. That means that the snake creatures must have pulled the car into the dirt and killed the doctor and his wife. They all look at each other. They all get up and get back on the horses. They ride off and continue making their way to Bixby.


End file.
